


Let me help you

by Moli_rocksinmygreentea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moli_rocksinmygreentea/pseuds/Moli_rocksinmygreentea
Summary: Based on the prompt "Iris picking a pair of scissors after seeing her reflection then Barry walks in. He takes them and helps her cut her hair, then holds her face and tells her how beautiful she is and how sorry he is and then kisses her and holds her tightly"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on twitter and knew I had to write it.

It had been a few weeks since Iris came out of the mirror. At first she was more than excited to be back home but eventually the magnitude of what happened caught up with her. Somebody else had pretended to be her, lived the life she oh so carefully built for herself and it was starting to be too much.  
Barry had noticed the sudden change and had tried to be there for her as best he could. Staying up with her when she couldn’t sleep, comforting her when she’d had a nightmare, holding her hand when she felt vulnerable in public afraid that she’d be taken once again.

Today however she had to let go of some of that fear if only for a little while so she could work on a story at her office. After getting all her files ready, she finally turned to her computer and caught her reflection on the dark screen. For a second she simply stared

Looking at her reflection, she was reminded of everything that was taken from her and she was terrified of losing her identity through all of this. So as a single tear rolled down her cheek she got up with determination and found a scissor in one of her drawers. She sat back down and held the scissor to her hair her hand slightly trembling.

Just as she was about to make the first cut, Barry sped into the office with a gust of wind.

She had forgotten that she asked him to get her a coffee and some cronuts from jitters. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Iris holding the scissor to her hair with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

The coffee now forgotten, He didn’t need to ask to know what was going on. So without saying a word he walked up to her and gently tried to pry the scissor from her hand as she was holding it with quite the grip, thinking he was going to stop her. He wiped a tear from her cheek and whispered

“Let me help you" and smiled at her sweetly.

She let go of the scissor and Barry took it and started to carefully cut her hair while whispering sweet words telling her how beautiful and strong she was. She let her cut hair fall unceremoniously to the ground without giving it a second thought. Her sobs had eventually died down by the time he was finished. He put down the scissor and hugged her close to his chest. After a few beats he gave her a sweet kiss and said

“I think it looks really cute!”

That earned him a light giggle in return as she squeezed him tighter.

“Thanks for doing this for me, I love you"  
“I love you too, and I’ll always be here for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments<3


End file.
